What if I'm wrong?
by Silvertongue27
Summary: L's thoughts about Light/Kira. The title should explain the rest...


Hey everybody, this is just a little story about L's thoughts while he's handcuffed to Light, but you already probably got that form the description…. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

L watched Light, working on the case at the computer next to his in what was now their room due to the handcuffs around both of their wrists. He knew that Light was Kira, the first Kira to be precise. The second Kira and all of the copycats that claimed to be Kira didn't matter really. Every major criminal had copycats, so they weren't important. The second Kira wasn't dangerous without the first, who he, or more likely she, probably worshipped. L suspected that Misa was the second, but that didn't really matter to L either, at least not as much. The real one, the true Kira was what L truly cared about. The only problem was that Light had apparently cleared himself when he was imprisoned. The only two options were that Light simply wasn't Kira, and all of what L had been assuming was wrong, or he was good enough that he had been able to find a way around all of L's tests. Continuing to stare at Light, L puzzled over the mystery in his head, turning it over and over, looking at it from every angle he could.

If Light was Kira, then he had taken all of the right steps. He tested Light at every turn, and waited for him to slip up. Light had the perfect mentality to be Kira. He was at least at a genius level intelligence like L, and he was indeed a student, which would fit the earlier timings of death. He still had a bit of a childish mentality, and when L didn't think of something, Light would. He was perfect. He fit all of the early suspicions that L had about what Kira was like, based on the way that he responded to every challenge that L had made. If L was right, then everything was perfect, and he just had to wait for Light to reveal himself. The only other option was that Light had somehow found a way to make himself forget everything, and later he would get back his memories, and then kill L. There was just one thing about Light that made L not want to suspect him.

Seeing L watching him, Light turned towards L, bringing his attention away from the case.

"What's wrong, L?" asked Light, slightly annoyed by L. "Something seems to be bothering you. I'm guessing that it has to do with be since you are staring at me while you think." Light had noticed L stopping his work every once in a while to stare at him repeatedly over the last couple weeks.

"It's nothing Light-kun," replied L, with his usual slight smile. "I am just thinking about everything in the Kira case. I'm starting to wonder if we will ever make any progress on this."

"Don't worry, L. We'll find Kira in the end. Besides, we have to win if I'm ever going to prove to you that I'm not Kira and get you to take these handcuffs off of me," said Light with a light, but still reproaching laugh.

That was the problem, thought L. Whenever he tried to seriously suspect Light, he would do something to L that no one had done before; he would act like they were friends. L knew that Light was probably going to be the only person in the whole world who would ever seriously consider him a friend, unless he truly was Kira, and just pretending to think of L as a friend. Perhaps it was L's weakness, but having your suspect be the closest thing to a friend that you have makes you not really want to suspect, and think about if you are wrong.

If L was wrong, then everything that he had done to Light, keeping him confined for so long, and now handcuffing the together would be completely unfair, even cruel. Keeping him separate from Misa so much would be bad too, although L somehow suspected that Light didn't like Misa as much as he pretended to everyone else. Still, what if he was Kira? He could hardly go calling Kira a friend. L continued to stare at Light, trying to gain some insight into his feelings.

"L?" asked Light, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem distracted somehow. Feeling regrets?" he said jokingly.

L paused for a long moment, for once a hint of emotion in his eyes. "No," he said finally, "The one thing that I can't feel is regret, no matter what happens."


End file.
